


Love You From Afar (and right infront of you)

by grassyrabbit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassyrabbit/pseuds/grassyrabbit
Summary: Clarke went on a semster abroad and had a realisation about how Bellamy really fits into her life. Now she just needs to cope with the fact that he has a girlfriend...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love You From Afar (and right infront of you)

Clarke is fine. She really is. Seeing them sit together is fine and they aren’t even that affectionate towards each other. Of course Echo is going to occasionally lean into him while he’s working on his paper, ask him how his day was and keep looking at his face even when his eyes don’t even leave his laptop while he answers. It makes sense that he got a girlfriend while she was away. His warmth pierces your chest and spreads over your whole body. Who wouldn’t want to be near him, close to him all the time like her?

Clarke’s sitting in the armchair next to Bellamy’s side of the couch, currently trying to soothe her slight pangs of jealousy. For the most part it’s working. She’s acknowledging her feelings when they come, and telling herself that everything is ok and that she doesn’t need to be jealous. They’re together. Echo and Bellamy, and it’s ok. He loves her and she loves him. And Clarke can live with that as long as he’s in her life. 

To be honest, even though he’s sitting on the couch right next to her, she still misses him. Misses the way that they can tell each other everything about their day unfiltered, knowing they won’t be judged for any of their feelings or insecurities or mistakes. She misses the gentle support he gives her and the way how he always shows it to her after too with a hug, or a hand on her shoulder or telling her that she’s his favourite person. But they haven’t really been able to do that since she got back from her semester abroad in Australia, haven’t been alone. She can tell that they both really want to share a moment though, to properly reaffirm how much they mean to each other. Every time they’ve talked so far has been in front of at least one other person, and she can feel his eyes looking into hers, wanting to share a part of himself with her, but it also not being entirely socially acceptable. 

Tonight is the first time that she’s met Echo, the girlfriend. She was hoping that seeing them together would be enough for her to finally get it into her head that it’s not right to like him as more than her closest friend. When she thinks about how he would feel if he ever found out how she feels about him, he would probably not be as comfortable with all of their physical contact. Every once in a while she can’t help but fantasize that maybe there’s a slight chance he likes her as more than a friend too. That the way how he’s not really contributing to the conversation going on between Clarke and Echo right now means he doesn’t want them to really get to know each other, is uncomfortable with two people he likes romantically being friends. That him not being as tactile with her for all of today means it doesn’t feel right when he has a girlfriend. But Clarke knows he’s probably uncomfortable because he really wants them to like each other, and is actually so distracted by listening to their conversation that he hasn’t got through any of the readings in front of him. Either that, or his energy is drained from hanging out with their friends today and he needs some introvert time to recharge. 

They’re in Clarke’s apartment having a study session. Strange for the first week of classes, she knows, but it turns out being a senior in college for Clarke and a TA for Bellamy and Echo means that there is already a massive amount of work to do. Clarke is trying to keep the conversation going with Echo, even though she has work to do. She asks Echo how her martial arts class was today, how much she likes being an engineering TA and she decides she likes her. She wants Echo to feel comfortable in her apartment. Just because she’s Bellamy’s girlfriend doesn’t mean Clarke needs to be awkward with her. Echo is a good person, she has to be for Bellamy to love her. 

The couple end up leaving pretty early anyway, meaning he probably was just tired and that’s why he felt slightly off. But when they go, she can see that look in his eyes again. It’s like he wants to talk to her properly, to share the complete truth of everything happening in his life with her. It makes her feel a deep sense of longing, to be near him in every way possible, and she can tell it’s not going to leave her until it’s satisfied by spending time with him alone and reconnecting properly.


End file.
